


Say You dont Love me

by Kierthorn



Category: kierark - Fandom, the dark artifices
Genre: Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Kierark, Lady Midnight - Freeform, M/M, Mieran, The Dark Artifices - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: Mark and Kieran have to pretend to hate each other to protect one another.  Things get out of control.





	1. Chapter 1

It was happening again.

  
Forbidden thoughts slipping in past the barriers of his mind, taunting him with their relentless torture. Kieran had spent all day fighting against the wave of emotions that threatened to crash down on him, and drown him. He had pretended to not be affected by a certain blonde haired half fae, feigned hating him. He had avoided Mark and when he couldn't, he had glared icily at him, shot rude careless remarks intended to wound, to hurt the other faerie. He had pretended that the looks of equal disgust and anger being glared at him, did not hurt him. Pretended that Mark's hateful remarks didn't drive a sharp blade into his gut, that each faked hostile word didn't twist the blade further.

  
He had repeated, inside the privacy of his mind ,that this was for Mark. That the reason he was acting this way, was to protect and keep Mark safe. He wouldn't sacrifice Mark's life for his own selfish desires, no he would keep up the charade, even if it killed him to do so. He made himself avert his eyes, whenever Mark was around, fearful that one look would ruin everything. He couldn't allow Mark to see him watching and at times he would catch himself looking at Mark.

  
Kieran lay on the bed, and thought here, alone in the privacy of the darkness, he could allow himself to surrender to the fire burning throughout his body. A fire that only Mark could put out. It was a constant feeling engulfing his body, a never ending flame that scorched his skin, aching for Mark's touch. He closed his eyes and welcomed the thoughts he'd been so desperately ignoring, thoughts of Mark. He could see Mark's curly tousled blonde hair as it fell into his eyes, causing Kieran to ache to brush it back behind his ears. He imagined Mark's golden blue eyes flirting with him, glinting with a mischievous light. He saw Mark's perfectly shaped mouth, the way he smiled, the way he licked his lips, the way those lips felt on his skin.

  
Kieran shifted on the bed, becoming aroused as he thought about Mark's fingers brushing his skin, caressing him. He trailed his hand down his chest, passed his stomach, feeling a delicious shiver run across the surface of his skin. It wasn't Mark's hand, but it had been so long since he'd been touched by the blonde faerie, that one thought of him was enough. Enough to set his body on fire, with an ache that consumed him entirely. He thought of his lips kissing Mark's, and of his hands touching Mark's body. He moaned, a breathy desperate sound.

  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, interrupting Kieran's fantasy. He quickly withdrew his hand from his hard dick and cursed in faerie underneath his breath. The door creaked open and Mark's head peered around the edge, his blonde hair standing up on his head, his chest bare. Kieran tore his hungry gaze from the half naked faerie standing before him, in the half lit darkness, but not before getting an eyeful of Mark. He quickly lay down, pulling the covers halfway up his body, pretending to be asleep.

 

* * *

 

Mark hesitantly tiptoed into Kieran's room, closing the door quietly behind himself, noticing Kieran asleep on the bed. It was dark in the room, just a thin ray of light ghosting through the window, the moon's glow reflected along the faerie prince's bare pale skin. Coming closer to the bed, Mark stopped and just stood frozen, his need to be near Kieran, warring with his desire to keep him safe. He'd woken in a fit of sweat and tangled bedsheets, Kieran's name falling from his lips. By the angel, he should turn and leave, go back to his bed and stay there till morning. But, something stronger than Mark's will, was pulling at him, leading him here to Kieran. He ached for the faerie prince, but Kieran had been ignoring him since they'd rescued him from faerie. Kieran was acting so cruelly towards Mark and when Mark questioned him about it, Kieran would find some sharp comment to hurt him with. Mark knew he could get in trouble with Diana if she found him here, the council had forbidden Mark to have relations with Kieran, that had been the agreement. The clave made this deal with Mark, that they were going to allow Kieran to stay at the institute, then Mark would have to promise he'd leave Kieran alone.  
  
Fuck the clave, he thought angrily.

  
Mark looked down at Kieran's still form, laying on the bed, his chest rising and falling in his sleep. He saw the elfbolt necklace around the faerie prince's throat, wondering why Kieran would bother to wear it, if he really hated Mark. Mark reached down and touched the elfbolt, the crystalline arrowhead familiar underneath his fingers. Carefully, so as not to wake Kieran, Mark knelt on the edge of the bed, hovering over the faerie prince's body. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Kieran's forehead, tenderly brushing Kieran's dark ocean blue hair out of his eyes. Kieran stayed still, asleep and Mark feeling bolder and drawn by some unseen force, trailed his fingers lightly over Kieran's chest. He inhaled the faerie prince's scent, it was intoxicating and he felt dizzy.

  
Mark knew this was wrong, he should leave, turn and go. But, his body is frozen on the bed, his hand resting over Kieran's heart, feeling the pounding, and it was beating very fast. Mark places a kiss on the faerie prince's chest, his hand moving down Kieran's stomach, to the waistline of his pj pants. His fingers brush against Kieran's dick and Mark freezes because Kieran is hard. A low moaning noise fills his ears and he snatches his hand back, as Kieran sits up suddenly. He growls and shoves Mark off the bed, his breaths coming out in hard pants. Mark swallows, his throat suddenly dry, and he rubs his backside, which had collided with the hard stone floor. He glares at Kieran, and is taken aback by the look of anguish and lust reflected in the faerie prince's eyes. Kieran is crouched on the bed, reminding Mark of a panther, dangerous and feral.

  
“ What do you think you're doing?” Kieran snapped, his silvery black eyes flashing.  
  
“ I had to see you, Kier” Mark admitted, immediately feeling guilty for what he'd been doing only moments ago.

  
“ so you sneak into my room, and throw yourself on me, while I'm sleeping?” Mark notices Kieran's voice is shaking with anger, as are his hands.

  
“ you weren't really asleep, were you?” Mark realized, heat flooding his cheeks, as the truth that Kieran had been awake the whole time, washed over him.

  
“ no, it's true, i have been awake.” Kieran suddenly couldn't meet Mark's eyes, instead he's focused on the bed, eyes staring down at the blanket.

  
“ you pretended to be asleep? Why would you do that Kier, why?” Mark's voice is getting louder and he fights to control his anger.

  
“ Why would you come into my room, late at night and start molesting me? You can't get any from your precious shadowhunter princess, so you came to me instead?”

  
Kieran's tone was mocking and it fuelled Mark's anger, before he could stop himself, he was on the bed. He threw Kieran back onto the covers, taking the faerie prince by surprise. But Kieran was faster and was out from under Mark, and on top of him, his knees straddling Mark's hips.

  
“ is this what you want Mark?” Kieran leaned down, and licked up Mark's neck, fingers digging painfully into Mark's hips.

  
He bit down on the sensitive skin on Mark's throat, sucking on it. Mark struggled, but not to get away, to touch and kiss the faerie prince. Mark growled in frustration as Kieran avoided Mark's lips, instead running his hands over Mark, grinding his hips wantonly down onto Mark's.

  
“ Kier, let me kiss you” Mark felt Kieran stiffen against his body, sitting up, but still on top of Mark.

  
“ We can't do this, Mark”

  
“ What, no PLEASE kieran” Mark pleaded.

  
“ Fine, but first I need you to do something”

  
“ yes, anything” Mark whispered, he wanted, no needed Kieran touching him again, the sudden loss of contact was unbearable.  
  
“ Tell me you don't love me, tell me you hate me”

  
“ What?” Mark was shocked at what Kieran was asking of him.

  
“ DO IT, or i will stop and you can go take care of yourself back in your own room, alone.”

  
Mark struggled, not wanting to lie, yet desperately needing what Kieran was offering him. Kieran also knew Mark could lie,because he was only half fae and Kieran suddenly began to slowly grind his ass down onto Mark's hard on, his blue haired head thrown back in abandon. Mark moaned, his resolve dissolving fast, he knew it was a dangerous game they were playing.

  
“ Say it” Kieran hissed.

  
“ Fine! I don't love you!” Mark felt sick saying those words, knowing they were lies.

  
Mark half expected Kieran to be upset, but instead he looked relieved.

  
“ GOOD, no kissing on the lips” Kieran said and before Mark could protest, he began nipping at Mark's chest, licking and sucking on his nipples. Mark groaned, his hands tangling in Kieran's hair, and he yelped as teeth bit his right nipple.

  
“ kieran, that fucking hurt.”

  
Kieran didn't respond, just continued down, stopping at Mark's hips. Mark tried to touch Kieran but, the faerie prince smacked his hands away,

  
“ don't touch me gently, you said you hated me! this is not about love. We are just taking what we need from each other, nothing more.”

  
Kieran yanked Mark's pants down over his narrow hips, and threw them across the room. Mark glared at Kieran and grasped the faerie prince's shirt, pulling it over his head. He attacked Kieran's back, scratching his nails down, till his hands rested on the faerie prince's ass. Mark used all his anger, putting his frustrations at Kieran into the way he touched Kieran. If he wanted to be an ass, then Mark could be one too. He grasped Kieran's blue hair and pushed the faerie prince's head down to his hard dick. He wasn't going to let Kieran have all the control, he wouldn't.

  
“ suck it.”

  
Mark commanded, his hand gripping the back of Kieran's neck. He was too angry at Kieran to feel regretful of his actions, too furious at him. Besides he had told Kieran he hated him and Kieran was definitely acting like he hated Mark. Kieran's eyes flashed, but he didn't resist, he slunk down Mark's body, lips finding Mark's penis. He licked up the side, using his tongue expertly, sending shivers of pleasure to tremble through his body. Kieran locked eyes with Mark, and Mark thought he saw something flicker in their depths. But, then he threw his head back against the pillow, his back arching off the bed. Kieran suddenly was crawling back up his body, as he slipped a finger into Mark, moving it deliciously around inside him. Kieran wasn't being gentle, but Mark didn't care, he was too desperate and needy. If this was the only way he could be with Kieran, then he would endure the faerie prince's rough touches and bruising kisses. Kieran grabbed Mark's hips, spreading his legs, and looked into Mark's eyes, Kieran thrust his hips forward, and pushed inside Mark, hissing as he slid further in. Kieran began to move his hips, slowly at first, then building up speed, it felt so good and Mark's fingernails dug into Kieran's back, as pleasure coursed through his body. Kieran was watching Mark, his mask of hatred slipping, as he slammed his hips into Mark's. They moved together, Mark thought he felt the faerie prince caress his hip, heard him whispering something inaudible underneath his breath. Then, Kieran took hold of Mark's dick and stroked in time with his thrusts, sweat beaded his forehead, trickling down his body. The elfbolt dangled from Kieran's throat, hovering over Mark, swaying between their bodies. Mark could feel the waves of pleasure building up inside his body, his orgasm coming closer. It had been so long since he and Kieran had been intimate that it only took no time before Mark came.

  
Kieran came a few seconds later, his hips slamming into Mark. They lay on the bed, Kieran's body still atop his and Mark was about to move, when he heard a voice whisper three words into his skin.

  
“ I love you Mark”

  
Mark felt Kieran's body freeze above him,

  
“ Kier, i…..” Mark started to speak but Kieran had thrown himself off of him, obviously upset.

  
“ Get out! Get out Mark!” Kieran screamed at him, his voice broken and shrill in the darkness.

  
“ Kier PLEASE”

  
“ Get out!” Kieran pushed Mark off the bed, throwing his clothes at him, his body shaking with rage.

  
“ By the angel, Kieran! Fine I'm leaving. Be alone. I don't care.”

  
Mark grabbed his clothes, putting them on angrily, and stormed to the door. He turned back to Kieran and saw the faerie prince curl up on the bed. Mark almost went back, guilt tugging at his heart, but instead he slammed the door behind him and leaned against the frame. He could hear broken sobs drifting through the door, Kieran was crying. Mark slid down the door, sitting on the floor and put his head in his hands.

  
What had he done?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Kieran._

_Stop it Mark._ _I don't want to talk._ _Go away._

Kieran ignored the voice in his head, he could feel Mark's eyes watching him, could sense the blonde faerie’s gaze studying his every move. Kieran stared out the window, the rain was streaming along the window pane, the storm outside echoing the pain that was in his heart. He wanted to scream. Break something, anything to stop the constant despair and loneliness thundering inside his chest. An ache of emptiness threatened to crash down on him, to throw him into a dark bottomless void, leave him floundering alone in a vast ocean of sadness. Mark's voice interrupted Kieran's thoughts again, his familiar whisper echoing inside the faerie prince's mind.

_Kier. Kieran. Don't ignore me._

Kieran gritted his teeth, attempting to push Mark's voice out of his head. He leaned his head on the window sill, into his arms and pretended to ignore the blonde faerie.

_We need to talk. Please._

Kieran pushed back hard inside his mind, using all his telepathic strength to force Mark out of his thoughts. He heard a gasp inside his mind, and knew Mark had felt it, like a physical shove, as if Kieran had walked over and pushed him.

_There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone Mark._

Even as he thought the words, tears welled up inside the corners of his eyes, and Kieran fought to hold them back. He wasn't going to cry. He'd cried enough already. Crying was weak. He would not let Mark see him so broken. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, willing the images from the night before, to stop torturing his mind and body. He could still see each memory burned into the back of his mind, visions of the night before haunting him. How could he have let himself give in to Mark? He felt regret tug at his heart as he remembered the way he and Mark had treated each other. He had told himself it was right because they both hated each other, but he knew deep down,that was a lie. He could never hate Mark. It wasn't possible. He could see Mark's reflection in the glass of the window, sitting behind him. Mark's eyes were still watching him. Kieran looked through the window pane, eyes locking with the blonde faeries, seeing the pain and agony, surely mirrored in his own desperate gaze. Mark was talking with Ty, about that blonde shadowhunter named Kit, whom nobody but Kieran could tell had a huge crush on the Blackthorn boy. Kieran had noticed the blonde haired boy sneaking glances at Ty when he thought no one was watching. But, Kieran saw, because he too looked at Mark, longing for something just out of his reach. He wondered was he doomed to be alone, wandering a wasteland, wanting, always wanting, but never allowed to have?

“Kieran” A voice interrupted his thoughts as Mark came up behind him, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. Kit had left, and suddenly Kieran was intensely aware that he and Mark were alone together, in the library. Mark reached his hand out, then seemed to think better of it and withdrew it back to his side. Kieran glared into the glass at Mark, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Mark and take comfort in his arms. It took all his strength to hold himself back, his nails biting into his flesh, anything to distract himself.

“ What do you want, Mark?” Kieran snapped at Mark, his frustration getting the better of him. Turning around, he saw the look of agony written all over Mark's face, and immediately regretted it. Mark had dark patches circling underneath his golden blue eyes, his hair was messy like he hadn't bothered brushing it, and he looked thinner than usual. Kieran suddenly wondered if Mark had eaten anything.

“ I...i think we need to talk about what happened last night” Mark ran a shaking hand through his blonde hair, causing it to stand up, a mess of curly locks on top of his head. Some of Mark's hair fell into his eyes, and Kieran ached to reach out and push it back behind Mark's ears. Mark shoved his hands into his pockets, and Kieran saw that they were shaking, a slight tremble of the fingertips, something only he would have noticed. He fought against the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him at any minute and dug his nails in deeper, till he drew blood.

“ There is nothing to talk about Mark. Just leave me alone” Kieran spat the words out, suddenly feeling angry at Mark for how tortured the blonde faerie looked. How dare Mark look at Kieran like that, so helpless and miserable, causing Kieran to ache with guilt.

“ Kier, Please. I don't want to fight anymore.” Mark took a step towards Kieran, his golden blue eyes pleading with the faerie prince's. He reached out his hand and touched Kieran's arm, his fingers slightly caressing the faerie prince's arm. “ I miss you. Do you not miss me?”

Kieran flinched at Mark's touch, as if it had burnt him, his hand shoving the blonde faerie’s arm away. He saw a look of hurt pass over Mark's face, as he withdrew his hand from Kieran's arm. “ You don't miss me. you hate me. You said so yourself last night.” Kieran sneered, his hair morphing to a dark midnight blue, anger coiling around his insides, anger at himself, at Mark.

“ I didn't want to say that, you made me. You said we couldn't be together unless I said I hated you.” Mark took another step forwards, his body mere inches from Kieran's, wanting nothing more than to kiss the faerie prince.

“ I did not force you, Mark Blackthorn, you had a choice! Or were you lying? Do you lie to everyone? To your shadowhunter princess? Or am I the only one you bestow such a privilege.” Mark gritted his teeth in frustration, not wanting to fight, but knowing Kieran was goading him.

“ I care for you” Mark winced as he remembered last night, when he'd told Kieran he hated him. He could hear his own voice echoing inside his mind. “Care?? Why would you waste your valuable shadowhunter time concerning yourself with the likes of me? I am nothing to you.”

“ You are not nothing! Kier, please. I don't like us fighting”

“ You don't? That's funny! You certainly felt differently yesterday!” Kieran laughed mockingly, his silvery black eyes flashing with a dangerous light, a warning.

“ What's your problem, Kieran! Do you forget what you did! don't talk to me about betrayal and lies” Mark's voice rose, getting louder with each word, anger flaring up inside him. He'd had enough of Kieran's childishness.

“ What i did?” How about what you did Mark?” Kieran snarled, he could feel his body shaking with the intensity of his anger, a coil of rage slithering around inside his gut. He couldn't believe Mark had the nerve to blame him for their situation, to act like he was blameless in all this. Kieran made to leave the library, he had to get away from Mark, before he did something he would once again regret. But, as he was about to storm off, Mark moved blocking his path, invading Kieran's personal space. Suddenly Mark was close, too close, and Kieran could smell his scent, could almost taste it.

“ What did I do? You are the one to blame! You betrayed me! Emma and Julian were whipped all because of your childish jealousy!”

“ How was I to know that ilarath would have your brother and Emma whipped! And if you hadn't gone and fallen in love with that shadowhunter princess of yours, none of this would have happened!” Mark grabbed a fistful of Kieran's shirt, his body was trembling with rage at the faerie prince's words.

“ Don't you dare blame me for what happened! And for the last time I am not in love with Christina!” Mark hissed, his hand tightening on the fabric of Kieran's shirt.

“ You want to hit me Mark? Go ahead do it!” Or move out of my way and let me pass.” Kieran was suddenly aware of Mark's body standing before him, and he fought against the urge to close the mere inches separating them, to reach out and take hold of Mark and kiss him, to press his body to the blonde faeries.

“Don't tell me what to do Kieran, I'm not one of your court servants, I don't have to move if I don't want to.” Mark shot back, his eyes blazing a challenge, unwilling to back down. He wouldn't allow Kieran to order him around. Without warning Kieran shoved Mark into the opposite wall of the library, his breath hot against Mark's neck. It happened so fast, Kieran hardly knew what he was doing before he had Mark pinned against the bookshelf. Mark's body hit the shelf hard, the impact knocking books to the floor. Kieran didn't give Mark the chance to regain to his balance, before he wedged a knee between Mark's legs. Kieran was breathing hard, his body trembling against Mark's, his knee rubbing against Mark’s dick, grasping Mark's chin, roughly capturing Mark's lips with his own. Mark's mouth responded against his own, hungrily kissing Kieran, a low groan escaping from between his lips. Kieran grabbed a fistful of Mark's hair, and forced his head back, attacking the blonde faeries throat with his teeth and tongue. He licked and sucked on the skin, careful not to leave any visible bruises, only marks that would fade or be hidden underneath clothing. Mark hissed, as Kieran bit down on the soft skin, just under his ear, drawing blood. Kieran's hand trailed down Mark's chest, stopping at his waist, tugging urgently at the blonde faeries belt. He ignored the small voice in the back of his mind, warning him that they should stop. He needed to escape the pain, block out the voices in his head. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore, as long as Mark thought he hated him, then he could still have him, even if just for a few moments. He'd rather have this, then have nothing, Mark felt Kieran's hand caressing the skin just above his waistband, his other hand buried in the blonde faeries hair. Mark ignored the warning going off inside his head, that they shouldn't be doing this. He thought of the regret and self loathing he'd felt the morning before, after he and Kieran had had sex on Kieran's bed.

“ is this what you want Mark? My body pressed so deliciously against yours, my mouth doing things to you, my hands touching you. You don't miss me, you miss this” Kieran's hand slipped into Mark's pants, and Mark moaned as the faerie prince's fingers wrapped around his hardening dick. Kieran smirked smugly at Mark's response, and Mark suddenly had the urge to wipe that smirk off of Kieran's face. He suddenly roughly pushed Kieran away and Kieran stumbled backwards, surprise written all over his face. Mark took advantage of Kieran's state of shock and grabbed Kieran's shirt, spinning the faerie prince around. Mark pushed Kieran down so he was bent over one of the tables, knocking papers and more books to the floor. Kieran resisted, struggling against Mark, but Mark just bent over Kieran and held him there, using his body to pin the faerie prince in place. No way was he going to let Kieran have all the control, if Kieran wanted a fight then Mark would give him one.

“ Your right I do want this Kier, I miss you underneath me, crying out my name, my fingers inside you, you begging me not to stop.” Kieran stilled underneath Mark, his head turning, his dark hungry gaze locking with Mark's. The weight of Mark's body was on top of him, hard chest pressing into him, Mark's hips grinding impatiently against Kieran's ass. Kieran growled, liking how good it felt, but not wanting to allow Mark to have control over him. He also wanted to be in charge, wanted to watch Mark, wanted to touch him.

“ Let me up, Mark” Kieran attempted to sound threatening but his voice came out needy and pleading.

“ no, I think not Kieran, I'm tired of your arrogance! You think you can treat me any way you like and I'm just going to take it?” Mark's fingernails bit into the flesh on Kieran's hips, as he held the faerie prince in place, his teeth biting down onto the skin on Kieran's back. Kieran's nails scraped against the wood of the desk, his hips pressing desperately back into Mark's.

“ I might be arrogant but you're a liar Mark Blackthorn, you think you can lie to me about your feelings, but I can feel you want me.” To prove his point, Kieran reached a hand back, brushing his fingertips along Mark's length, hearing the blonde faerie gasp.

“ Fuck you Kieran!” Mark yelled at Kieran, he was so angry but he stayed leaning into Kieran, his hands pushing the dark faeries pants down over his hips.

“ Yes Fuck me, Mark! Are you just going to threaten me or are you going to do it, because I'm getting bored.” Mark growled in Kieran's ear, wanting to both punch and fuck the faerie prince. Instead he brought his hand down hard on Kieran's ass, a slap resounding through the air.

“ Did you just….?.” Kieran started to speak but Mark smacked him again, cutting off whatever the prince had been about to say. Mark smirked as Kieran's words were cut off, and the faerie prince seemed speechless. Mark didn't wait for a response, before he smacked Kieran's ass again, leaving a red handprint across the pale skin. Mark's hand trailed down Kieran's back , and over the faerie prince's ass. He was so turned on, seeing Kieran bent over the table like this. Kieran moaned, desperately pushing his hips back into Mark, trying to get some form of relief from his hard on. He hadn't expected Mark to spank him, but for some reason he was incredibly aroused by it. Spitting onto his hand, Mark slipped a finger into Kieran's hole, then another, moving it around, causing Kieran to make a needy noise, almost sending Mark over the edge. He knew he needed to be quick because they were in the library, and anyone could walk in on them. Removing his fingers, he entered the faerie prince without warning, slamming his hips into Kieran's. Kieran hissed, turning his face to look back at Mark, his blue hair falling into his eyes.

“ MmMarrrk...please…” Kieran pleaded.

“ Please what?” Mark gasped, fully inside Kieran, getting lost in the million of sensations of pleasure washing over him.

“ fuck me already Mark, just do it” Kieran yelled in frustration. Mark was not moving, just leaning over Kieran, a smirk on his face.

“ You'll have to ask nicely, Kier” Kieran gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, trying to get the words out. He knew Mark was goading him on purpose, using his position of authority to make Kieran pay for his earlier actions. Part of him resisted, not wanting to give in to Mark, but the other part of him craved the blonde faerie. He swallowed his pride.

“ Mark, please touch me, fuck me. Please!” I can't wait any longer!”

Mark chuckled in Kieran's ear, “ as you command my prince” and he began to move his hips, slowly at first, then building up speed. He could feel Kieran's body trembling beneath his own, sweat already soaking through his shirt. Mark reached his arm around Kieran's body, and took hold of him, his strokes becoming more frantic, bringing Kieran to the edge of his orgasm. Kieran felt so good, his body fitting so perfectly with Mark's. Kieran came, Mark's name on his lips, his body tightening around Mark. Mark came then too, his arm still around the faerie prince, his hand still stroking Kieran, more gently now. Kieran stayed still, his breathing heavy and he could feel Mark's heart pounding through his back. Mark moved away from Kieran, and it was physically painful, like a part of him had been ripped away, leaving him empty. Kieran's body ached from the awkward position Mark had held him in. He watched as Mark pulled his pants up, buckling up his belt. How much longer could they go on like this? Mark didn't say anything, wouldn't even look at Kieran, eyes staring at the floor. The silence that hung between them was harshly deafening to Kieran's ears. He started to speak, but he had no idea what to say.

Mark turned to leave, “ This can't happen again Kier.” Mark said as he left the library and Kieran behind. Kieran began to pull his own pants up over his hips, thinking it shouldn't happen again. But, deep down he knew that it would.


End file.
